More Than That
by PuffingNoise
Summary: fill-in scene for "The Incredible Shrinking Lorelai's". What happens between the time that Lorelai cries on Luke's shoulder, and when she got home? Lorelai's POV.


_A/N: Fill-in scene for "The Incredible Shrinking Lorelais". I always wondered what happened between the time Lorelai was crying on Luke's shoulder, and the time she got home and was listening to Rory's message. So I wrote the scene myself. It's in Lorelai's P.O.V._

**More Than That**

"It's okay," he says to me warmly and soothingly as he gently tightens his strong arms around me; holding me, resting his chin on my head as to let me know that he's there for me.

He was always there for me.

This wonderful man; my friend for so many years who has slowly become my best friend- someone who I could always come to, to lean on in times like these, or someone I came to when I simply needed company- something I needed more of now that Rory is away at school. He's always there.

My friend Luke.

Little does he know that I've finally realized that I wish he was more than that to me. But hey, he's married now, so what's the use? Keep moving, Lorelai.

A new round of hiccupping tears rises at this thought, and there are his arms growing tighter, and that sweet, soothing voice comforting me yet again.

After shedding all of the tears tonight that I have left to shed, I pull away from him, to wipe away the remaining tears from my cheeks; too embarrassed to look him in the eye. After all, I do tend to consider myself Wonder Woman. I don't break down like this. Not in front of other people, anyway. But something about Luke allows me to let my guard down around him every once in a while. That's not to say that I'm, not embarrassed when I do let him see me like this, but the fact that it even happened means something... I'm not quite sure what, though. I'll explore that another day.

"Hey," he says softly, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Let's get you home."

I nod and half-smile, allowing myself to look into his eyes for a moment before standing up with him. His eyes are so blue and full of kindness, something I've never noticed before, and I'm a bit overwhelmed again for a moment, feeling a lump rising in my throat.

He heads towards his truck, and before he has a chance to open the door, I stop him. "I'd rather walk." My voice still sounds shaky.

As he strides up next to me, I tell him that he doesn't need to walk with me. It's such a short distance up the road; there's no need to inconvenience him. "I'm totally fine. You probably have stuff to do anyway."

"Nah, I'm sure Caesar's got the diner under control. It's a nice night; I could use a good walk."

"Okay, then." I smile a little as we set off for my house.

The night is unusually warm for this time of year, and the air smells fresh, as if it's brand new just like all of the flowers that have been blooming.

Our walk is silent… I know, it's not like me, Lorelai Gilmore, to keep silent for very long, but with everything on my mind- the Inn, my money problems, my recent lack of Rory, and all of these new thoughts that I'm having about Luke, I'm doing much more thinking than talking, and it seems fine with Luke. I'm just glad he's walking here beside me; just his presence is a huge comfort. It's just proof that no matter what, he'll always be in my life. Never as anything more than a friend, but I guess I can deal with that. I wish I hadn't taken so damn long to realize how I feel about him, but I did, and this is where we are. He's married, and I'm dating a guy who I don't know if I'll ever love. No, I'm sure I'll never love Jason. But hey, it's no one's fault but my own.

As we approach my front door, I turn to Luke, my eyes watery now for a completely different reason than the first time I cried on him tonight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He pushes a stray lock of my hair behind my ear, and I revel in the tingles roused by the brush his fingertips over the side of my face.

"Oh yeah… yes… I'm fine! Don't worry about me! The question is, are _you_ okay?"

He looks bewildered, "What? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, you had to witness my breakdown back there. I bet that would screw anyone up." I laugh a little at myself.

He smiles warmly at me, "Lorelai, don't worry about it. You simply needed someone to let your frustrations out to, and I was there," he pauses for a moment, "I'll always be there, you know that."

Smiling, and afraid that if I say something, the tears will start again, I hug him; tightly. Again, I am comforted by his warm strong arms around me. They're like a force field, keeping me safe from the world, if only for a few seconds.

"Thanks again, Luke," I murmur into his neck, and I could swear that he just kissed the top of my head.

"See you in the morning," he smiles as he disengages from the hug.

I look up from him and nod. "Tomorrow morning… save me a Danish."

"You bet." He smiles that smile that seems to be only reserved for me, and turns and walks away.

I watch him for a moment before walking into the house. Even thought I was tremendously comforted by Luke, who assured me that I'm not failing in life, I still need to talk to my kid, who I miss like hell. Reaching her voicemail yet again, I leave yet another message, hoping she'll call me back when I actually can get to the phone.

And the Phone Tag game from Hell continues.


End file.
